


Dawn

by LtLJ



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-17
Updated: 2004-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP, early in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

Iolaus woke himself with a sneeze, his nose buried in warm fur. He snorted, still half-asleep, lifting his head and half sitting up on one elbow to squint blearily out the low opening of the cave. Cold rain had turned the barely visible forest into a sodden morass of mud and drooping pines, the sky a heavy gray overcast. He shivered at the damp cool breeze and sank back into the furs and blankets. An arm went around his waist, tugging him back against warmth and hard muscle. Hard in more than just one sense.

Iolaus felt the evidence of Hercules' arousal as his friend tucked their bodies together. Tipping his head back, he grinned lazily. Hercules had probably been awake for some time, but with this weather there wasn't much point in leaving the cave.

Hercules sat up enough to nuzzle Iolaus' ear, his other hand fumbling at Iolaus' belt and laces. Iolaus didn't bother to help, the demigod's urgency putting him in the mood to tease. He nipped Hercules' lower lip when it came within range and kept wriggling just enough to make it complicated, despite his own growing interest, until Hercules pushed the leather aside with a growl.

His pants and belt tangled around his knees, Iolaus grumbled an inarticulate protest as Hercules sat up. Cold air seeped under the furs as the demigod reached over their heads to fumble for the olive oil flask in their pack.

Still not helping, Iolaus slung an arm over his head and pretended to go back to sleep. But Hercules settled in behind him again, undoing his own buckles and laces, until hot hardness pressed against Iolaus' backside. Hercules slid a hand between his thighs and slick fingers squeezed and stroked, claiming all Iolaus' attention until he forgot teasing and started to help. A more forceful probe made him draw up his leg, giving Hercules more room. Hercules sucked in a desperate breath, catching Iolaus under the knee and hitching him up to give himself a better angle.

Iolaus made an involuntary noise in his throat as Hercules mounted him, taking deep breaths until the pressure felt right, until a molten core of pleasure grew in the burn. He grabbed the demigod's arm, dragging his hand down where he wanted it, giving himself something to push into. Hercules obliged, sliding his other arm around Iolaus' waist to keep their bodies tight together. Iolaus hummed under his breath, letting his eyes half close as Hercules settled into a steady rhythm.

Hercules had been so urgent Iolaus thought it would be over quickly, but once he was ensconced comfortably, Hercules showed no inclination to hurry. The long slow build soon drove Iolaus right to the edge and he reached down to finish it. Hercules caught his wrist with his free hand, trapping both Iolaus' arms against his chest. That made Iolaus' need all the worse and he snarled his impatience. But Hercules shifted his hold, working him until Iolaus bit his lip and came with a gasp of relief.

All his tension drained out of him, Iolaus drifted, sated and content. Then he felt more powerful thrusts, hard and deep enough to be on the edge of pain even in his current state of boneless relaxation, and Hercules shuddered into release.

After Hercules settled down, Iolaus did fall asleep again, lulled by the rain, the warmth of the familiar body curled around him and the pleasant ache in his gut.

He woke later, pulling the blanket off his head to blink up at Hercules, who said, "Good morning."

"Is it still raining?"

Hercules was sitting up on one elbow, looking out at the dripping forest, one hand absently stroking Iolaus' bare hip. "Uh huh."

Iolaus sat up enough to peer outside. The light was better, and the rain had gone from a torrent to a steady drizzle. They were going to have to walk to Chalcis in that. He grimaced and flopped back onto the furs, pulling the blanket over his head.

 

 

 

**end**


End file.
